


Life is no fairytale

by BloodyScars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being caught by hunters isn't exactly the best thing thats ever happened to Stiles. When Derek's life lies in Stiles hands. Does he call out Derek's name to get rescued? or continue to be tortured over and over again by hunters until he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick little thing i wrote when i had about 30 minutes free time :) give it a chance it might be better then expected :) Please bare with all the idiotic spelling mistakes, my horrid punctuation and basically everything that is screwed up within my story. Comment my mistakes and i'll fix it ASAP. I am honestly sorry about the crappy grammer but am trying to fix it :) If your reading this then thank you, your beautiful <3
> 
> UNEDITED. warning you now. Haven't edited so don't complain:)

“Would someone please just shoot me?” Stiles said loudly.

“Allison” Jackson called. “Go shoot Stiles. He’s willing this time” Jackson smiled resting his elbows on the table.

“Jackson, shut up” She replied laughing.

“Why do I get a 2 hour detention? It was all Scott’s fault anyways”

“Hey don’t blame it on me” Scott replied holding his hands up in defense.

“It was you!” Stiles exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

“You agreed to it” His best friend said smirking.

“I never agreed to lock an angry Derek Hale in the science lab with me so he can destroy everything then run away when Mr Harris came!”

Everyone at the table burst out laughing then all of a sudden all the wolves heads snapped up and they all had a look of concentration on their faces.

Stiles notices how Erica’s mouth opened a little bit more and Scott’s eyes narrowed and he looked straight at Allison. Lydia’s face turned serious and her lips formed into a thin line. Jackson’s smile quickly disappeared. Boyd had the same look on his face and Isaac tensed. They where all obviously listening to something Derek was saying, he was probably in the car park. That was the one thing Stiles disliked being the only human in a pack of wolves. He couldn’t hear Derek talking to him like the others could.

All the wolves all got that look of concentration of their faces and Stiles raised his eyes brows at them as if asking ‘what’s going on?’

“Some new hunters in the woods. They where chasing Derek but he got away. He’s just warning us. No going in the woods until Derek says it’s safe”

“Where is he?” Stiles asked

“Car Park” Jackson said.

Everyone else smiled and Lydia said “Here we go again”

Stiles stood up and walked through the cafeteria doors. He walked out to the car park and headed straight towards Derek who was leaning against his sleek black camero arms crossed over his chest.

The rest of the pack where following him.

“Derek” Stiles said.

Derek smirked. He always found it amusing when Stiles got angry at him. Since Laura died Derek hadn’t really smiled or laughed much and then came along Scott with his idiot adderal loving best friend Stiles and as much as Derek wanted to kill Stiles there was a certain thing about him that just made Derek smile and laugh and it made him like being alive that little bit more because he’s happy again. Even if it took these eight innocent teenage kids to make him happy again. Actually I doubt those teenagers are all that innocent.

“Stiles” Derek replied a hint of amusement in his voice.

“You are the biggest idiotic dumbass the world has ever seen not to mention your major temperamental problems”

Derek laughed. “Fucking hell Derek. Stop laughing! I got a two hour detention!”

Stiles proceeded to hit Derek across the chest and on his arms knowing it wouldn’t do any good.

Derek grabbed the boys wrists and said “Stiles, relax I’ll deal with your detention”

“How the fuck are you going to deal with it? God Derek! Your so fricken annoying!”

“says the kid yelling at the top of his lungs” Derek replied smirking.

“screw you” Stiles said punching Derek in the arm before walking back into the school building.

Derek rubbed his arm. “For a human he sure can pack a punch he’s better then you now Allison”

“Maybe your just getting weak” Lydia said.

“Shut up Lydia” Derek replied.

“aw is Derek getting all touchy” She replied.

“Look all of you go to Stiles tonight. I’ll meet you all there. Allison ask your dad if he knows anything about these new hunters. Scott your on Stiles duty. If he gets even a scratch on him I swear to god I’m going to kill you”

“aw” Allison and Lydia said.

“Shut up, It’s my duty to protect my pack and if I’m not around it’s your job to take care of him while there’s a chance of him being in danger”

Stiles sat in detention in one of the class rooms with Mr Harris watching him. Mr Harris had this look on his face like he was loving Stiles looking miserable. It’s like he feeds of teenagers pain. Like a vampire but in Stiles opinion. Scarier. A few minutes later over the loudspeaker a voice said “This is your principal speaking. Mr Harris, Stiles Stilinski is free to leave detention. He is no longer in need of a punishment. Thank you”

Stiles looked at Mr Harris and tried not to smile at the fact that Derek Hale just pretended to be his school principal.

“Bye” Stiles said walking out of the classroom. Mr Harris was fuming with rage.

“Thanks Derek, I’ll see you at my house later” Stiles said once he reached his jeep knowing Derek would hear him.

Derek drove his beloved jeep and parked it in front of his house. He left the drive way free for his dad to park once he got home from work.

Stiles walked to his room and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and said “get over it Stiles, get over it”

Stiles knows that Derek is straight and he knows that life is no fairytale and not everything will miraculously turn his way but he can't help but hope that maybe, just maybe one day Derek will like him but who is he kidding. Life if no fairytale.

Stile’s couldn’t help that he’s in love with Derek Hale. Yes the Derek Hale as much as Stiles hates to admit it. He is and no one even realises that he’s gay. Pretending to be in love with Lydia has fooled everyone for years.

Stiles has known he’s been gay for a few years now. Sure he had a massive crush on Lydia when they where kids and it was the perfect disguise. It’s not that he’s ashamed of being gay it’s just he’s afraid of what people will think of him. Yes the Stiles Stilinski is afraid of other peoples opinions. He knows he shouldn’t be but he is.

If only mum was still here I could talk to her, Stiles thought to himself.

The worst part of Stiles whole predicament is the fact that Derek has absolutely no idea about anything and the fact that he’s as straight as a stick…well a straight stick that is….

“Hey Stiles get your human ass down here!” The boys best friend called.

“Yeah, alright I’m coming”

That’s the advantage to being part of a wolf pack but being human. You don’t have to yell because it’s guaranteed that at least one of the wolves are listening to your every move. It depends who is on ‘stiles duty’ as Derek likes to call it.

Stiles wandered downstairs and found the pack all in the living room arguing weather to order Pizza or Chinese.

“Stiles what do you want to eat?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not the hungry, I say Chinese. Besides that’s Derek’s and Jackson’s favourites and I’d rather be on both of their good sides”

Jackson gave Stiles a smile and said “I’ll order then” He stood up and went to the kitchen.

Derek watched the young socially awkward 17 year old boy stand awkwardly in front of the rest of the pack. Derek was fond of Stiles, it was obvious. Everyone knew it and the others often gossiped about Stiles and Derek when the two where not around it was one of their favourite subjects to talk about.

Lydia was the only one who thought Stiles was gay. No one else believed her. I mean she’s not stupid she sees the looks Stile’s gives their alpha. She had stopped mentioning it to the rest of the pack though knowing they would never believe her. She’s quite good at observing people.

Stiles sat on the floor his back leaning against the couch. He looked at the pack. Isaac was talking with Allison a smile on his face. Erica was chatting with Lydia about fashion Stiles assumed. Scott, Jackson and Boyd where laughing among themselves. Derek walked into the living room after getting a drink and sat next to Stiles.

Stiles watched as Derek smiled at his pack.

“You're proud of your pack aren’t you” Stiles said.

“It’s your pack too Stiles”

“But you’re the Alpha”

“Technically yeah I’m the alpha but in reality Stiles you’re the alpha in this pack. Everyone gravitates to you. You’re the glue that holds the pack together and even though all of these guys do what I say and listen to me you’re the one they all go to for advice, you’re the one they look up too and you’re the one that they all trust entirely”

“I’m no alpha Derek. Hell I’m not even a wolf”

“Would you want to be?” He asked.

“A wolf?” Stiles said softly. Stiles had thought about being a wolf countless times. The time when he Peter Hale said that he would bite him and he could be a wolf just like Scott and that he didn’t have to be anyone’s side kick he could be just as good as his best friend. That had definitely tempted him but he refused.

“Sometimes I think about it and I think it might be nice being like you but then I don’t want to be a wolf. I don’t want to lie to my dad anymore then what I’m already doing. If I’m a wolf I don’t want to see the same look that Scott’s mum had on her face when she realised Scott was a wolf. I don’t want him to go through every day wondering if I’ll live until the end of the day and I know that if I’m a wolf then I’ll be in danger and then my dad will be in danger. My dad is the only family I’ve got left. My mum’s dead and it was my fault I won’t be able to deal with it if my dad dies because of me too.”

“I understand” Derek replied.

“would you rather be a wolf or a human?”

“Well the wolf has it’s advantages and I was born into a wolves life. I would love to know what it’s like being human though. I mean I get that I am in a way but I’m a werewolf. I can’t be normal. I have danger following me everywhere and I’m in charge of my pack if any of you get hurt it will be all my fault”

“Aw listen to Derek being all cute and protective over us” Lydia said.

“Shut up Lydia”

“Touchy” She said chuckling.

“Chinese is here” Boyd said as the door bell rang.

“There’s some money on the kitchen bench” Derek told him. “and are you guys honestly that lazy to drive 10 minutes to pick the food up?”

“pretty much” Jackson said shrugging.

Everyone had left except for Derek, Isaac and Scott. Isaac was sleeping over and Scott was just helping clean the last bits up. Derek doesn’t leave unless he knows that his pack are all safe. Derek wants Isaac away from the forest so he’s sleeping at Stiles for the night.

“Derek can I talk to you for a sec?” Stiles asked.

“sure” Derek said. They walked into the kitchen. The older man a few steps behind the teenager.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks.

“I don’t think it’s safe you being at your place. You’ve sent Isaac away because it’s not safe enough for him but what about you. These hunters could be stronger Derek. Just please stay here, at least for the night”

“Stiles, I’ll be fine. I’m Derek Hale you know me. If I’m going to die it won’t be because of hunter it’ll be because of you and your non stop talking and sarcastic jokes”

“stiles laughs. Well I do pride myself in my jokes, although I’m not joking right now Derek. Your staying here the night. I don’t care what you say you don’t want to argue with me”

“I’m your alpha aren’t you supposed to listen to me” Derek said.

“ah but the thing is Derek I’m choosing to listen to you every day but I have something called free will I don’t have that emotional attachment like Scott and Isaac and the others have. Just like Allison we chose to follow you and I can easily force your sour wolf ass into staying at my house.”

Derek laughed. “See this is why I keep you around Stiles. Fine. I’ll stay here if it makes you feel better”

“great”

“See you at school Stiles!” Scott yelled.

“Bye my oh so amazing best friend!” Scott rolled his eyes before walking out of the house. Derek was still for a few minutes and then he relaxed.

“Scott home safe?” Stiles assumed.

“yeah” Derek replied.

“I’m tired, I’m going to go to bed” Isaac said.

“Alright, you know where the guest bedroom is”

Isaac nodded and the three males said their good nights.

“unfortunately for you, you have to sleep with me” Stiles said.

“no problem” Derek said.

Stiles shrugged. “You can go up to my room but I have to do something first”

“alright” Derek walked upstairs and a minute later Stiles followed but instead of going into his room he walked past and into his parents. He sat on the bed.

“mum?” He said. “I don’t know if your there or if you can even hear me but I want you to know that I love you so much and I miss you more then anything.” Stiles sat alone a few more minutes. “Good night mum”

Stiles stood up and walked into his room. He missed his mum more then anything. Derek was sitting on Stiles bed phone in hand.

“I didn’t know you had a phone”

“really Stiles”

“since when have you had a phone?”

“Well it’s been about a year now…”

“hmm funny I never noticed. Hey you know what you should get next, a 36 inch flat screen TV”

“what use would that be to me?” Derek asked.

“you werewolves really have no sense of entertainment” Stiles commented. “Well except for Erica. She likes to watch TV with me” Stiles had a small smile playing on his face remembering the fun times he and Erica have watching TV. She was actually an amazingly nice person and Stiles really did get to see that deep side to her that not a lot of people see. Sometimes when your with her overnight her hair gets fuzzy and disheveled and she wears old sweats. It's like you see the old her. Stiles prefers that side of Erica better then the gaurded, protective side others usually see nowadays.

Derek watched as the young boy rambled on and on about entertainment and sour wolves and Derek sort of blanked out.

“Go to sleep Stiles”

“okay” the human boy replied. He walked to his bathroom and a minute later came out wearing a pair of sweats. “There’s some sweats in the closet if you want to wear something more comfy.” Stiles replied as he slid into bed.

Minutes later both males where in bed and Stiles was nervous. I mean he was in the same bed half naked with the guy he’s in love with.

“You okay Stiles?” Derek asked.

“hmm what, yeah I’m great, fine…just dandy….”

“your hearts beating really fast, and I can tell your lying”

Stiles felt something touch his hand. “relax Stiles and go to sleep”

Stiles found Derek’s hand on his comforting and he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Derek woke earlier then Stiles did that morning. The older man watched as the younger boy slept. Throughout the night Stiles had curled up to Derek and the boys head was on the older mans chest.

He’s so peaceful, Derek thought.

Derek wondered how Stiles could always be so happy when he couldn’t help but listen in on what Stiles said to his mother hoping that maybe she could hear him even if she was gone. Derek looked at Stiles bed side table there was a picture of a women who had stiles eyes and his smile.

“His mother” Derek whispered.

“She was beautiful wasn’t she?” A voice said softly. Stiles raised his head and looked at the frames photo of his mother.

“Yeah, she was” Derek said.

The two men sat in silence for a moment before the younger boy said “I miss her Derek. I miss her so much” Stiles sat up and crossed his legs as his body faced Derek.

“Do you ever think about your family?” Stiles asked.

“all the time” Derek replied.

“You miss them?”

“yeah, I can’t help but think every time we’re together as a pack my parents would be proud of me or every time you and I are together that you and Laura would get along so well. I just wish you could have met them Stiles. They would all love you so much”

Stiles eyes fogged up and a few tears fell from his face. The older man noticed this and put his arm around the boy who desperately needed comfort. Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder crying softly. “I’m sorry” Stiles said.

“It’s alright to cry Stiles” Derek told him rubbing his back soothingly.

They sat there for minutes until Stiles had calmed down. The younger boy pulled back realising he was in the arms of Derek and his face flushed with embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked. “Your heart just started beating really fast”

“nothing, nothing’s wrong. I’m going to have a shower now”

“okay” Derek said wiping a stray tear of Stiles cheek. Stiles walked to the bathroom and turned around to face Derek once he reached the door

“Thanks Derek” He said.

Derek smiled a rare smile before Stiles walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

“Why is he lying to me?” Derek said out loud. Derek walked down stairs and found Isaac eating some eggs.

“Hey Isaac”

“I say he likes you” Isaac said.

“What?” The alpha asked.

“You asked why he’s lying to you. I say he likes you”

“where you listening in on our conversation the whole time?” Derek said.

“no but you see when the alpha is confused or something is wrong our hearing often gets drawn to you so I only heard the last thing you said”

“oh okay…” Derek said softly. “What do you mean he likes me…?”

“Well that’s just my opinion. Sometimes the rest of us pack talk about you two. You have a really good relationship. He somehow manages to convince you into doing things the rest of us can’t. I personally think Stiles is gay. I see the looks he gives you Derek.”

“what looks?”

“You know the way Scott looks at Allison when she’s smiling or laughing or even talking?” The alpha nodded. “Well…that’s how Stiles looks at you. He’s been doing this ever since I’ve known him Derek”

“So how do I get him to tell me he likes me? That is if he does in fact like me”

“It’s obvious. You Derek Hale, have to make the first move”

Stiles walked down stairs and Isaac and Derek immediately stopped talking. Times like these Stiles wishes he had all those wolfy senses.

Stiles ignored them and started making himself toast. “I’m starved” Stiles said.

“Aren’t you always?” A new voice said. Stiles dad walked into the room.

“Hello boys”

“Hey Dad” Stiles replied.

“Hi Sherriff” Derek and Isaac replied.

“Well son, I’m off to work. I’ll be home for dinner”

“cool. I’ll make you something. The others all might come over to hang out again”

“no problem. Bye boys”

During school Stiles was bored. He finished his chemistry test early. Mr Harris thinks that Stiles is an idiot but honestly he’s not. He’s actually quite smart.

During fourth period the loudspeaker went of and the speaker said “Stiles Stilinski please come to the office your going home”

Erica and Jackson looked at Stiles raising their eyebrows. Stiles shrugged and grabbed his bag walking out of the room. Walking to the office he signed out and made his way to the car park.

Derek was leaning against his car in Beacon Hills school car park waiting patiently for Stiles to come out.

“No listening in today children. Get to work” Derek said to his pack.

“aw come on Derek” He heard Lydia say.

“no” Derek said firmly.

“guys just listen to him” Isaac said.

“yeah, Stiles will tell me everything later so I’ll just tell you” Scott said. Derek could actually here the smile in his voice.

Stiles walked out of the school building and made his way over to Derek.

“What? Didn’t have enough of me last night?” Stiles said winking at Derek. Derek found himself smiling at the sight of the boy.

“Come on get in the car”

“where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“you’ll see” the wolf said.

“You know I’m supposed to be getting an education. Shouldn’t you not be pulling me out of school, or do you need me to do some research. Is it the hunters? Oh my god are we all going to die! Derek I’m to young to die, I don’t want to die. Who’s going to order the pizza for dad. Oh my god Derek we’re going to die aren’t we. Should I get a survival kit ready or something?”

Derek laughed at the young boy. “Stiles, relax. I just figured that you needed a break. We have all put you through so much shit the past two years and considering you’re the only ordinary human I think that it definitely takes a toll on you. So I’m treating you to a day out. We’re going to be normal today. Completely and utterly normal”

“Derek, you’re a wolf your incapable of being normal.”

“We’ll see” he replied smirking.

Stiles watched as Derek drove through the small town of beacon hills and stopped in front of the movie theatre.

“we’re watching a movie?” the younger boy asked.

“yeah, we’re being normal today remember”

Stiles laughed as they got out of the care and headed into the theatre. “Hello, what can I get for you today” The cashier asked.

“hey, can I get two tickets to The Avengers please” Derek said.

“sure” She replied. The women had pretty brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was smiling.

Derek paid after Stiles persisting that he pays for himself. After buying popcorn for the two of them the two men walked into the cinema.

“Come on lets sit near the back. I hate sitting in the front and middle” Derek said. What he said was true. He hates knowing that there are people behind him who could be doing anything. They could be about to kill him for all he knows. So he sits at the back where he can see everyone from there.

“cool” Stiles said. He jumped up the steps and sat in the centre of the back row. There where only four other people in the cinema and they where way at the front.

“So how’s everything with Lydia going?” Derek asked.

“Honestly I don’t even like Lydia anymore. Sure she’s a great friend but I got over her years ago” Stiles said.

“Years ago? If you got over her then why have you been drooling over her ever since I’ve known you”

“it’s a cover. So I can hide my real feelings”

“Why would you want to hide your real feelings?” The alpha asked.

“because I know that what I feel and what I want will never become a reality. You see Derek I’m sort of really really into this person that there is no way in hell they’d like me back because well…I’m me…”

Stiles can’t believe he’s talking about being in love with Derek to Derek…

“Why don’t you just tell them how you feel. Maybe they like you back but are to afraid to show their emotions”

“He wouldn’t be afraid of his emotions. He’s not afraid of anything” Stiles told Derek.

“He?” Derek pondered.

“oh uh yeah….guess I should have told you that before…”

“So your gay?”

“yeah…”

“nothing wrong with that” Derek said. “I say you tell this guy how you feel”

“I can’t…” Stiles replied softly.

“Why?”

“because h-he’s not gay…”

“How do you know that?”

“it’s obvious he’s as straight as a straight stick”

Derek chuckled. “you laugh at the most inconvenient times. Now shush the movies about to start” Stiles said hitting Derek on the arm.

Half way through the movie Stiles was engrossed in the film and Derek watched as Stiles chewed on his popcorn slowly and how his eyes widened when Black widow was stuck with a full on angry hulk in a plane. The way he laughed when Stark made sarcastic jokes. Derek couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop watching Stiles.

Isaac’s words went through Derek’s mind ‘You Derek Hale have to make the first move’

First move, how what do I do? Derek thought. “I’ll be back in a second Stiles” Derek whispered.

Stiles nodded clumsily dropping his popcorn when a loud bang came from the movie screen. Derek quickly caught the popcorn without any of the actual food falling out and he walked outside the cinema and pulled out his fine. He called Isaac and after a few rings the young wolf answered. “Hey Derek, what’s up?”

“I don’t know what to do” Derek told him. “How do I make a move?”

“Where are you Derek?”

“at the movies”

“okay well put your arm around him and knowing Stiles he’ll probably make it easier for you just keep hinting that you like him and if you need me just keep repeating my name in your head and I’ll probably get a sign that you need to talk and I’ll listen in if you need me alright”

“thanks Isaac” Derek was glad he had Isaac. He was a quite kid and definitely knew how to keep a secret. Derek trusted him heaps and knew that Isaac wouldn’t let him down. Isaac would die for one of his friends.

The alpha walked back into the cinema to find Stiles exactly as he had left him. Derek felt butterflies in his stomach once he sat down. While Stiles was intently watching the film Derek slowly lifted his arm up and put it over Stiles shoulder. Stiles froze for a few seconds before he relaxed and leaned into Derek. Derek relaxed and he felt like he could breath properly.

The smile on Stiles face just wouldn’t budge. He was just so happy. He doesn’t think Derek meant anything by the whole putting his arm around Stiles but it still felt nice.

They walked to the car in silence.

Derek drove Stiles to his house. “What are we doing here? I thought you didn’t want us in the woods”

“I just need to talk to you and the hunters won’t be around this part of the woods so we’ll be fine for now”

“okay”

The two walked in Derek’s house. It has been fixed up and doesn’t look as crummy and burnt down as it used to. The pack thought it was a good idea to get it fixed so it wasn’t that obvious that a werewolf lives here. That doesn't mean it looks like the most amazing house in the world but at least all the walls are actually intact now.

Derek and Stiles sat on the lounge.

“Hey Stiles. That guy you like. Who is it?”

“I don’t want to say”

“is it Scott?” Derek asked.

“no”

“Isaac?”

“no”

“Jackson”

“God no”

“Danny?”

“nope”

“I-Is it…me?” Derek asked.

Stiles heart rate picked up and he said “no”

It was obvious that he was lying.

“So it is me” Derek said.

“nope, no it’s not you” Stiles said quickly.

Stiles stood up. “I think I better go, I’m getting tired and I have to pick up my jeep. I’ll see you later okay, well bye Derek”

Stiles stood up and walked towards the door. Derek followed the boy. “Stiles”

Stiles turned around and Derek pulled on his wrist. He pulled Derek back into the house and pushed him softly onto the lounge.

He sat next to Stiles facing him. Derek put his hands on Stiles shoulders.

“You know at the movies you said the person you like isn’t afraid of anything. Well you where talking about me and that’s not entirely true Stiles. I am afraid."

“What would Derek Hale possibly be afraid of?” Stiles exclaimed.

“ I’m afraid of doing this…” Derek whispered.

It was then Derek gently pressed his lips again Stiles. Stiles was in shock for a few moments. I mean the guy he’s in love with is kissing him.

Derek pulled away. “Did what just happen really happen?” Stiles asked softly.

“yeah” Derek said smiling softly.

“did Derek hale just kiss me?”

“yeah…”

“no” Stiles said.

“what?”

“no something’s wrong…” Stiles replied.

“wrong?” Derek asked clearly confused.

Stiles was confused. Derek doesn’t like him, Stiles knows that he’s straight. “Who put you up to this?”

“what? No ones put me up to this”

“Derek. No. I’m going to leave.”

“No why are you going to leave?”

“because Derek you don’t like me okay. All you feel for me is pity. You don’t have any feelings towards me what do ever. Now I’m going to go and you aren’t going to follow me. Your going to let me go”

“Stiles no there’s hunters out there”

“Derek the hunters are after you not me. I’m just a puny human”

Stiles stood up and walked towards the door. “Stiles don’t you dare leave this house”

Derek grabbed Stiles wrist and Stiles hissed in pain.

“You can’t control me Derek!” Stiles yelled. “I’m not one of your wolves who follow you around everywhere okay. I’m not under your control”

“I’m still your alpha”

“Screw you Derek. Remember my dads the sheriff and I’m a minor. You forcing me to stay here is also considered kidnap. So I suggest you let me go”

Stiles pulled his arm away from Derek.

He stormed out of the Alpha’s house and walked into the woods. About a minute later Stiles yelled out “Don’t you dare Derek!”

Derek sat on the steps of his old house. Hearing Stiles tell him to stay away was hard. He doesn’t understand why Styles even left I mean isn’t that what he always wanted. Didn’t he want Derek? Derek likes Stiles he really did. He has for a while now but he’s so much better at hiding his emotions.

Derek remembers telling his mum about the first time he ever saw Stiles.

He remembers this day clearly.

_Derek walked to school. He hated catching the bus it was busy, rowdy and full of people he hated. His mother and father always laughed at him when he talked about the other kids in his class. He despised them all and their stupidity. He couldn’t help it._

_Normally Derek would come home telling his parents about the idiotic things the other kids did and how they teased Derek for being ‘different’ and ‘weird’. Derek ignored it all. He was a werewolf and a future alpha so they could all suck it._

_As Derek walked closer to the school there was a large circle of kids surrounding something. As Derek neared he saw a seventh grade Scott getting pushed around. Derek was about to go do something and tell the bullies to back off because if there is one thing Derek hates it’s bullies and how they think they can hurt anyone around them innocent or not. Derek wishes he could slit their throats but his mum made him promise he wouldn’t and well Derek’s dad is trying to teach him how to calm his extreme anger issues. It’s not really working…_

_Anyway as Derek was about to help the younger Scott and small boy with a bush cut shoves the bullies and tells them to “back off and leave his friend alone” Clearly Stiles strength hasn’t changed and the bullies where on the ground. Derek watched as Stiles held his hand out to Scott and helped him off the ground. Stiles smiled that brilliant smile and the two friends walked away like nothing had happened._

_Derek went home that afternoon and told his mum excitedly all about this boy and how he smiled and how he was strong and brave and stood up to the bullies._

_Derek’s mum then said that this boy sounds like an amazing kid and that she will always love Derek no matter what path he chooses in life or whom he chooses to spend his life with._

Derek has never fully understood what his mum meant by those words. Now he does. His mum knew all along about him being gay and him falling for Stiles even though Derek had no idea about any of it. It was strange really. Derek always loves his mother. He wishes she where still here so he could talk to her. Derek knew how Stiles felt about his mother.

Derek guards himself well and never lets anyone in to see his emotions. Sometimes he wishes that he would but he’s an alpha he’s not supposed to be weak.

Derek has always admired Stiles for his loyalty and bravery and still to this day wishes that he could be like Stiles.

“Derek!” Scott yelled. Derek glanced up and Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia and Erica where all running towards there alpha.

“What?” Derek asked calmly.

“Stiles has gone missing” Scott replied.

“missing?” Derek his voice clear with concern and panick.

“he’s gone. We can’t find a scent, he’s not at home, not at school, not at the lacrosse field. We have looked everywhere and we figured he wasn’t with you because we couldn’t smell him.” Scott said.

“this is all my fault” Derek said. He felt like his heart had stopped beating. Where was Stiles, why hadn’t he chased after him.

Isaac walked over to Derek. “Don’t listen in” He said softly to the other wolves. He sat next to his alpha on the steps.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I did what you said” Derek said. “Then we came back here and we where just talking and I kissed him….”

“and?” Isaac pushed to get the words to form out of Derek’s mouth.

“and then he left. He was angry because he doesn’t think I have feelings for him and he thinks I was just having pity on him because I realised he likes me. So he left and he told me not to follow him”

“So you didn’t?”

Derek shook his head. “He asked me not to”

“Wow Derek, you actually listened to someone for a change”

“shut up Isaac”

Isaac chuckled. “sorry” He glanced at Derek. “Look we got to find Stiles. We have to go to the woods. None of us give a shit about the hunters. We can’t go on without Stiles. Besides we’re smarter then the hunters. We’re wolves for god’s sakes!”

“Then lets find him” Derek said.

The pack all gathered in Derek’s house. Allison was there as well.

Erica and Boyd would search south, Jackson and Lydia would go west. Isaac and Scott would go North and Derek would go east.

Allison called her dad who where now allies with Derek and his pack and they both agreed to walk around seeing if they can find any more hunters and if they see any traps they will break them before any of the wolves get there.

Isaac and Scott where walking quiet they agreed to not be in their wolf form.

“So Stiles finally told Derek that he liked him huh?”

“how did you know?” Isaac asked curiously.

“mate I’ve known Stiles all his life. I know when he likes someone”

“He never told you that he liked him though did he?”

“nah” Scott said. “he didn’t have to. I think he’s always thought that I’ve known about it all. I can read that idiot like a book.”

Isaac smiled. “Where is he?” He asked Scott.

“I don’t know” Scott said a defeated look on his face. “Whenever we where little he would always go to the police station when he was upset. Hell he still does. When his mum died he basically lived there. He always thought it was his fault even though his dad and I always tried to tell him it wasn’t to this day he still thinks it’s his fault she died. You know every night he goes into his parents room and said good night to his mum telling her that he loves her. He’s always believed that she’s watching him” Scott sighed. “Something’s wrong. Someone’s taken Stiles he would never just leave like this it’s so unlike him and he wouldn’t just leave us and his dad, he’s to selfless to do that. As much as he is angry he’d suck it up no matter what”

“Derek’s blaming himself. Who do you think took him?”

“Could be hunters or even another pack”

Stiles was sitting up against the dirty wall his legs lying in front of him helplessly. He was cradelling his left arm and was trying to keep the blood from pouring out of his stomach. He was dying. That’s what it felt like anyway. He had been stabbed. Turns out not all of these guys where hunters. There was an alpha, he’d teamed up with the hunters trying to kill Derek.

“Hello Stiles” Stiles held back a moan. It was the alpha. He didn’t even know his name all he knew was that he was an alpha. He over heard two hunters talking about it earlier.

“Oh joy, back to kill me a little faster?” Stiles muttered.

“only if you keep quite. Why don’t you just yell out to Derek”

“why would I want to do that?” Stiles asked stiffly.

“because you love him and you want him to rescue you”

“In what world does it make sense to get the person you love more then anything to come and supposedly save you where really your just making him walk into a death trap. Do I look like a dumbass to you?”

“he’s going to come. I know he will. We left trails. It’s going to be easy for him and his little pack to find you”

The alpha put chains on the door and shoved a heavy looking brown table against it.

“Now Stiles, we are not leaving until you scream Derek’s name.”

“I’m not going to be the reason that Derek dies.” Stiles whispered.

“Well then maybe I’ll just have to kill you”

“Go ahead. As long as Derek’s safe” stiles whispered.

Stiles closed his eyes and a minute later was getting his legs hit with something. He could feel the pain it was like a big sign in his face not being able to ignore it. Not knowing what is was. He opened his eyes and saw a brown whip getting hit across his legs. He whimpered in pain and felt tears fall. “Scream!” The alpha yelled.

“no” Stiles replied bravely.

A sharp pain came to the side of Stiles stomach. He hissed in pain and started breathing deeply.

Stiles heard a high pitched women scream. He expected the alpha to turn around wondering who that was. But he didn’t, it was like he took no notice of it at all.

Everything was becoming blurry and Stiles was slipping into unconsciousness. He could still feel pain. It was everywhere. Why couldn’t he just escape it all. Why can’t he just die already.

“SCREAM!” The alpha yelled and he stabbed Stiles in the stomach.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled. The pain was to much. “Derek, please…help me” Stiles sobbed.

Derek’s head snapped in the direction where he heard Stiles cries.

He got in wolf form an bolted. Running as fast as he could. “Stiles!” he screamed.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled as the alpha beat him with a baseball bat over an over again. “Derek, don’t. don’t come. He’s going to kill you!” stiles yelled out using most of his energy.

Derek could now sense Stiles. He doesn’t know how or why but he knew exactly where to find him. It was like his instincts kicked in and even though his brain had no idea what the hell was going on he knew he was going in the right direction.

He found some hunters but they where no match for him. He was angry and desperate. He hit some and broke their weapons.

He heard running and quickly turned around only to see the rest of the pack.

Derek walked inside and ran a hole through a wall that reached into the room Stiles was in. he turned and faced the alpha. “Mark” Derek said.

“Derek, you seem surprised to see me”

“What are you doing here?”

“revenge” Mark replied.

“what revenge?”

“I’m here to kill you”

Derek glared at Mark and looked past Mark’s shoulder. “stiles” he whispered.

“oh yes, Stiles an I have been having lots have fun. Haven’t we Stiles”

Stiles moaned. “Derek…” he whispered softly. “don’t come, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about here”

Derek glared at the alpha hate clear in his eyes. He swung his fist and punched the alpha in the face. “Boyd, Jackson. Finish him off for me”

“you really think two teenage wolves are going to be able to kill me?” The alpha said.

“you clearly haven’t met Jackson and Boyd then” Derek muttered as he pushed past Mark and knelt next to Stiles.

“Stiles” Derek said as he put the boys head in his lap.

“Derek, it hurts so much” Stiles whispered.

“I know it does baby. You have to stay awake okay”

“but I’m so tired”

“I know you are but you have to stay strong for a little bit longer okay.”

“For you I will” Stiles whispered.

Boyd and Jackson where fighting the alpha and they where winning. The two of them fighting together was the best. Some hunters had regained consciousness and half of them where dead. Isaac was watching Derek as he fought. Derek was scared it was so obvious. He needed to get Stiles out of here.

“Scott!” Isaac yelled.

“Yeah!”

“I need to help Derek. He’s loosing it!”

“You go! I got this!” Scott was smiling as he kicked a hunter in the chest. “try shooting me one more time.” Scott said to the hunter. “I dare you” Scott had definitely got better at fighting.

“Derek” Isaac said kneeling on the ground next to him. “We have to get Stiles out of here and in a hospital. Chris and Allison are outside waiting with a car. Come on, we have to get him out of here.”

Derek nodded. Isaac went to lift Stiles. “No, I’ll do it.” He picked Stiles up effortlessly bridal style. Carrying Stiles out of the small building he passed his pack who where now walking around and collecting all of the hunters weapons.

Isaac watched as Erica and Boyd held hands stepping on any weapons that they pass.

It was the first time Isaac wished that he had someone that loved him. He watched Scott and Allison sitting together holding hands, Jackson and Lydia when whispering to each other and laughing, Erica and Boyd where holing hands and Derek had Stiles. Who does Isaac have? No one. He’s alone, always has been and he guesses he always will be.

Stiles was tired, so tired. There was pain, it was there. It was distant though. There where noises it could be a person talking but Stiles couldn’t put a finger on it. It was pitch black where Stiles was. He tried to open his eyes but it was like there was a weight on them that refused to budge no matter how hard he tried. He gave up and stayed still not finding the energy to move. Something warm touched his hand and Stiles felt tingles run through his fingers up his arm and all through his body spreading a warmth throughout him.

“Stiles, you have to wake up” A voice said.

Stiles flickered his eyes open. It was hard but he knew that voice and he needed to hear it more.

Derek held Stiles hand praying that Stiles would awake.

He looked up at Stiles beautiful face and shot up as soon as he saw Stiles eyes wide open and a small smile on his face.

“Hey Derek, how’ve you been?” Stiles said with his signature lopsided smile.

“So how long where you planning on being unconscious for?”

“I’ve been unconscious?” Stiles asked clearly confused.

Derek held Stiles hand. “wait here, I’m going to get your father”

“it’s not like I’m planning on going anywhere” Stiles said smiling.

Derek rolled his eyes. Derek walked out of the room and into the cafeteria. Stiles father was sitting there, bags under his eyes and a small cup of coffee in his hands. “Sheriff” Derek said.

The sheriff looked up and Derek continued speaking. “He’s awake”

Derek then went to the waiting room and the whole pack where sitting there once again. “Come on guys, he’s awake” They all jumped up excitedly and we all basically ran to Stiles room. His father was sitting next to him talking with a smile on his face.

“Okay, so can someone please tell me why I’m in hospital” Stiles said.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Isaac asked. Derek sat on a chair on the right side of Stiles bed.

Stiles thought for a moment.

“I remember walking through the woods” he said.

“that must have been after you where with me” Derek said.

“yeah, after I was with you”

Derek looked into stiles eyes and Stiles was smiling at him softly.

“Stiles, do you remember anything else?” Jackson asked.

“just think hard about it all” Erica said.

Stiles thought about it and hard. He was walking through the woods, what happened next.

“I remember a bat” Stiles said.

“a bat?” Boyd asked.

“Yeah, it was silver and it had red and white lines going around it on the handle” Stiles smiled softly and looked at his dad “remember when we used to play baseball in the backyard when I was a kid”

“yeah, I remember that son” His dad smiled at his kid a gleam in his eye.

“Do you remember anything else” Erica said.

“Not really” Stiles replied. He thought hard about it for a little bit. “but I do remember screaming. I heard it. It was a women, is she okay?”

“is who okay?” Scott asked.

“the women” Stiles replied. She was screaming and I saw her, I swear I saw her. She looked familiar. She had long brown hair. It was a light brown. She had brown eyes as well and she was smiling. I don’t know why though because she was bleeding then I heard her scream. Why was she screaming?”

Everyone was looking at Stiles.

“Son” his dad said.

“yeah dad?”

“Did the girl look like this?” He asked showing his son a picture of a women sitting on a lounge holding a bundle in her arms. The bundle turned out to be a baby.

“Yeah, that’s her. Do you know her dad?”

“Stiles, that baby is you”

“If that’s me why is she holding her shouldn’t mum-“ Stiles gasped. “mum” he whispered. He took the photo of his father.

“Everyone out” The sheriff said. “except for you Derek. You stay here” Everyone obeyed the sheriff and Derek held Stiles hand.

“You alright?”

Stiles sat there. “oh my god” He whispered.

“what? What’s wrong Stiles”

“I remember” He said. “Derek are you okay, did he hurt you? Did the pack get hurt? Is the alpha dead?”

“Stiles you just woke up from being in a coma for a month and then you realise you’ve seen your dead mothers ghost and your worried about other people. How selfless can someone get”

“I’ve been in a coma for a month?”

“yes, you have” Derek said. Derek stood up and ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve been worried sick Stiles, I’ve left the hospital once and that was only because Isaac and Scott literally dragged me out. You where so close to dying Stiles and your so selfless that your completely disregarding your own pain and your thinking about other people. You put everyone before yourself. Your such an amazing person and that is why I love you so much”

“Isaac and Scott dragged you out!” Stiles exclaimed.

“that’s the only thing you picked up” Derek said. “I just told you I loved you”

“you love me?” Stiles asked softly his newly formed smile disappearing.

“yes!” Derek yelled.

“I-I love you”

Derek broke out into a smile and stared at Stiles. Stiles smiled back and sat up. “ah” He said putting a hand on his stomach. His face was stitched with pain and he tried to brush it off saying “Oh it’s nothing”

“Stay still” Derek said softly. He lifted Derek’s shit and noticed he was bleeding. “I’m going to get the doctor” he whispered kissing Stiles on the fore head.

After a few weeks in the hospital Stiles was finally let out. He wasn’t fully healed but he was getting around just fine.

His dad drove him home and he was sent to refuge on the lounge.

“Look Stiles, I know you don’t want to tell me but you almost died. You got stabbed and tortured I need to know who did this and why. I know it isn’t some guys trying to hurt you because no one is stupid enough to do that to a kid unless they have a reason behind it so please tell me.”

“If I tell you dad your not going to believe it but in order to tell you I need Derek. It’d be easier coming from him.“

“alright”

“I’m just going to call him” Stiles said. He walked outside calling Derek.

The sheriff sat on a chair across from the lounge. “What is going on” he mumbled.

He noticed Stiles phone on the table how was he calling Derek? The Sheriff thought.

About 10 minutes after Derek and Stiles where seated on the lounge and the sheriff was watching them intently.

“So are you boys going to tell me what’s going on?”

“okay look dad you know how there’s all those myths about werewolves and how there’s alphas, betas and omegas?”

“yeah…” his father said.

“well they’re all true…”

“What?” the sheriff said.

“I know it’s hard to believe dad but I found out about it all two years ago”

“two years? What how Stiles I don’t believe any of this”

Stiles looked at Derek. Derek nodded.

“dad, Derek’s a werewolf. He’s an alpha and I’m in his pack”

“but your not a…” the sheriff trailed off.

“a wolf? No, I’m human. If I was a wolf I would of healed within an hour after being hurt. Before I tell you who hurt me you need to understand this whole werewolf thing. Derek?”

“Sheriff you see I was born into being a werewolf. Werewolves are in my blood it’s a gene. Genetic. I was born to be an alpha. Not all wolves have it in their genes to be a werewolf , that’s actually really rare. Mostly the humans are bitten by an alpha who is building a pack in order to get stronger. My Uncle Peter is the only family I have left. He was the alpha. He bit Scott one night therefore making Scott a wolf. My uncle was killed and there I was as an alpha. I had no pack as Scott made the choice to have nothing to do with me. In order to build a pack I had to bite people but I didn’t want to do it the way my uncle had by not giving them a choice. Scott didn’t want to bite so I went to some teenagers who didn’t exactly have it easy. Isaac, Erica and Boyd. They all agreed and they became part of my pack. The bite can either kill you or turn you but sometimes people are immune. Lydia Martin was immune but she desperately wanted to be a wolf so she could be with her boyfriend so we found a way out of that. Jackson Whitmore is a wolf due to choice. It’s not very complicated once bitten. You get the bite you either die or turn. Once a wolf you have special powers and advantages. You can hear from long distances, you have extra strength, better eyesight and there’s more but I won’t go into to much details.”

“I thought things like this didn’t exist” Stiles dad remarked.

“Trust me sir. They exist.”

“So you Derek, you’re the other kids alpha”

“Yeah he’s there alpha and he’s mine. I’m part of the pack too even though I’m not a wolf”

“Why though?” The sheriff asked.

“Stiles is…special” Derek said. “Even though he’s no wolf the pack look up to him just like they look up to me. He gets the respect an alpha gets. He’s the glue that holds us all together”

Stiles smiled at Derek and the sheriff said “So who hurt you Stiles”

“The man that hurt Stiles was an alpha of another pack. I used to know him and my sister killed his pack which included his mate and he’s always wanted revenge so after my sister died he went after me. It seems he had teamed up with hunters and captured Stiles.” Derek informed the Sheriff.

“So he tortured me telling me to yell for Derek for help so that Derek would come and he could kill him but we don’t think he realised Derek has a pack now. So Jackson and Boyd attacked the alpha once I finally called for Derek and they killed him while the rest of the pack just stopped the hunters and broke all they’re weapons so we wouldn’t get hurt anymore…and that’s basically it” Stiles said shrugging.

“What if you get hurt again Stiles?” Sheriff asked.

“He won’t. I swear it. I will not let any of my pack or I leave his side ever again”

“He’s a dramatist dad, I’ll be fine I always will be. I’ve been through worse it’s okay”

“you haven’t been through worse then this” his dad said.

“okay true but dad I can handle this. I’m your son aren’t I” His dad smiled.

“Derek, just take good care of my boy you hear me”

“yes sir, no problem”

“I have to get to work” Sheriff said. He begun walking out of the room before he turned around and said “oh and by the way I approve” he said gesturing to the two boys. “As long as you treat him right Derek and Stiles try not to annoy the hell out of him”

“How’d you know?” Stiles asked wondering how his dad knew about him being gay.

“Stiles you’re my kid. I’ve known for a while.” Stiles smiled.

“thanks dad”

Stiles stared at Derek. “what?” Derek asked.

“I’m just really happy” Stiles said smiling.

“me too” Derek said softly as he gently placed his lips on Stiles. Stiles kissed him back and put his hand on Derek’s cheek.

“There’s something I have to tell you” Derek said.

“what is it?” Stiles whispered.

“I don’t know how you’ll respond to this but uh…”

“Derek what is it?”

“Stiles, you’re my…mate”

“really?” Stiles said excitedly.

“yeah…”

“that’s great! I always wondered what’d it would be like to be your mate”

Derek chuckled. “Ever since I first saw you I knew there was something special but it took me a while to realise why you where so special to me”

Stiles awed. “Derek your so cute”

Later that afternoon Derek and Stiles where in front of Derek’s house waiting for the rest of the pack to come. As soon as they did Scott ran out of his car and bolted towards Stiles. “Stiles!” He yelled. He pulled Stiles in a hug and heard a soft growl from Derek.

“Jesus Derek relax, they’re allowed to hug. They are best friends after all” Lydia said rolling her eyes.

Everyone chuckled at Derek and you could tell he was getting embarrassed. “aw it’s okay, I love you the most” Stiles said kissing Derek on the cheek.

The next day the pack where all sitting out the front of Derek’s house on the grass just laying around.

Derek was treating Stiles like a prince doing every single thing for him. Stiles was loving it.

“So Derek, Stiles. Are you two like going out or…?” Erica asked.

“No we’re not going out” Stiles said. Derek’s head snapped in his direction and so did everyone else. “This little sour wolf over here hasn’t even asked me to be his boyfriend”

“Derek, you idiot” Jackson said.

Everyone chuckled and stared at Derek expectantly.

“Fine, Stiles Stilinski will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?”

“hmm let me think about it….” Stiles drifted off.

“stiles” Derek growled.

“oh I’d love too!” Stiles exclaimed laughing as he pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

“love you” he whispered.

“love you” Derek replied smiling sheepishly.

“aw” Lydia said.

“Stop listening in on our conversations!” Derek said out loud glaring at Lydia. She chuckled.

“Derek” Stiles said.

“yeah?”

“I want to be a wolf”

“Are you serious?” Derek asked.

“I want to be able to do what you can all do. I want to be like you I…”

“stiles your perfect the way you are”

“yeah but….I’m not like you”

“look let’s make a deal” Derek said.

“okay” Stiles replied.

“Once you finish high school and you still want the bite then okay”

“finish high school? Why?” Stiles questioned.

“Have you seen how bad Scott’s grades have got? You don’t need that”

Stiles thought about it. “fine, but on one condition”

“anything”

“You have to bite me”

“me, you really want me to bite you?”

“you’re my alpha” Stiles said. “and I love you”

There the pack sat. As the wind passed them. They where happy all of them. The alpha the most happiest. He held hands with his ‘mate’ and he and Stiles looked over the pack. Boyd and Jackson where wrestling mucking around on the ground. Lydia and Allison where painting their nails chatting about girls stuff and Isaac and Scott where in the middle on an intense game of go fish.

“Look at our pack” Derek said.

“They’re great” Stiles said smiling.

“You made them great” Derek said kissing Stiles on his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Years Later

Years Later “Congratulations to the graduating class of 2014!” Once everyone was outside. Stiles and Scott made there way over to where their parents where standing waiting for them. Derek was with them as well. Sheriff Stilinski and Derek Hale had built up a good relationship. They get along well and it’s easier that the sheriff knows about werewolves. Stiles had talked to his father and his father accepts the fact that there is a good chance that he will be a wolf. “Boys, I am so proud of you both” Scott’s mum said pulling both boys in a death grip. Sheriff Stilinski shook both boys hands and congratulated them. Derek clapped Scott on the back. “good on you Scott, You kept everything together the last few years. I’m proud of you boy” Scott smiled. “Thank Derek” Scott said a clear sign of respect shown towards his alpha. Stiles held his head down as he stood in front of Derek. “Congratulations” Derek said smiling at Stiles. “thanks” Stiles replied as he wrapped his arms around Derek hugging him. “I’m proud of you Sti” Derek whispered in his ear. Stiles blushed and he and Derek stopped hugging and Stiles stood next to his boy friend holding his hand. “We finally finished!” Isaac yelled triumphantly. Everyone laughed and they where all smiling for a photo taken by Scott’s mum. Later everyone was at Scott’s house pigging out on food that Scott’s mum had made. The pack and all of their parents where all sitting out the front of Scott’s house. Stiles sat next to Derek. “So I’m finished school…” He said. “I know what your thinking” Derek said. “You said..” “I know what I said Stiles but you have to be sure this is what you really want. Stiles there’s no guarantee that it will work, the bite either kills you or turns you. If you die, I’d never forgive myself.” Derek didn’t want Stiles making a mistake. What if after a few weeks he regretted the decision of being a wolf? “Derek, I want this” Stiles said. “Please Der. I want this more then anything it is the only thing that’s got me through high school. Knowing that when I finish I get to be like you. Derek remember the first time that I got kidnapped by that alpha and I was tortured?” Derek nodded. “I never want to feel that pain again. It’s almost happened so many other times, I feel so weak knowing that if it happens and I’m still just an ordinary human I can’t protect myself and I have to rely on you” Stiles breathed in and out. “I hate knowing that your so much stronger then me and that I’m constantly relying on all of you” Stiles said full well knowing basically all of the pack where listening in. “Stiles you have to be positive that this is what you really want” Scott said. “Stiles being a wolf isn’t that great-“ “Derek, stop lying to me. You bit everyone apart from Scott here and it was all their choice. Why don’t you get that this is what I want Derek! I want to be like you and I know you think you know what’s best for me but you don’t! I want to be like you I want to be with you Derek. It’s what I want and I want it more then anything! Why can’t you just give it to me!” Stiles yelled and he stalked away back into Scott’s house. Derek glanced at his pack. “Derek it’s what he wants” Isaac said. “Derek, I chose to be a wolf so I could be like Jackson and you gave me the bite. Stiles wants to be like you. You should do it” Lydia told him. Derek stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to the sheriff. “Sheriff” Derek said. “Derek” “Can I speak to you for a moment?” Derek asked. “In private” “sure Derek” The two men walked into Scott’s living room. “Stiles wants be to give him the bite” Derek said getting straight to the point. “I know” Sheriff said surprising the alpha. “Do you not want to give him the bite?” “I do, but I don’t want him making a mistake. What if he changes his mind?” Derek asked. “look son, I know my kid. He really wants this. Trust him.” Derek smiled. “okay then. Do you mind if I take him somewhere more private to do this?” “go ahead” Sheriff said. Derek could hear Stiles pacing in Scott’s backyard. He walked back out to his pack. “Isaac get Stiles and take him to my house” “sure thing” Isaac walked through Scott’s house. Following Stiles scent to find him. “Hey Stiles, come with me” Isaac said. “Why?” Stiles asked. “Derek’s going to give you the bite, he wants me to take you to his place” “I can get to Derek’s by myself.” Stiles said. “Stiles, come on.” Isaac replied. Derek was sitting at the front of his house on the steps. He wanted this to be special for Stiles but how do you bite someone and make it special? Derek didn’t even know if he wanted to do this but it’s what Stiles wanted. A few minutes later. Isaacs black car came to a halt in front of Derek’s house. “here he is Derek” Isaac called. “safe and sound” “Thank Isaac” Isaac drove away once Stiles got out of the car. “So…” Stiles said. “I just want to make sure that you are completely sure this is what you want” Derek said. “it is, it really is what I want. I want this more then anything” “okay then, if your sure” Derek said. “Really?” Stiles said smiling. Derek stood up and held Stiles hands. “Where do you want it?” He said. “Where do you want the bite?” “I-I don’t know…” Stiles trailed off. Derek trailed his finger along Stiles arm. “How about here?” he whispered lifting up Stiles arm. Derek kissed Stiles inner fore arm. Stiles nodded. Derek gently put his lips against Stiles and quickly pulled back. He put Stiles arm in front of his mouth and unleashed the wolf teeth and bit Stiles. Stiles head fell back and he bit his lip. Derek stopped. He did it. Why did he do it, what if Stiles dies. Oh god what has he done. “Did it work?” Stiles asked. Derek stared into Stiles eyes. “How do you feel?” “I feel normal. The bite hurts a little bit but I feel fine. Honest” “We need to wait until tomorrow before we fully know, your body needs to get used to this change and it needs to develop. Let me take you home” “okay” Stiles said smiling. They got to Stiles house. No one was there. “Go to sleep Stiles, I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning” “Thank you Derek, I love you” “I love you too beautiful” He whispered as he kissed Stiles softly. The next morning. Stiles awoke feeling no different. He sat up in bed and looked around. Is he a wolf or…. He decided to concentrate on Derek. “Just let him sleep” He heard a voice say. Derek’s voice. No ones in his room. Stiles bounded down the stairs. No one was there. He ran upstairs got changed and went outside. “Derek, where are you” He whispered. He started running down the street. “I’m on my way to his house now, yeah Isaac and Erica are with me……On Connelly Street” Connelly Street. Stiles ran as fast as he could and he saw Derek, Isaac and Erica in the distance. “So is he a wolf yet?” He heard Isaac ask. “oh yeah, I’m pretty sure I am Isaac” All three wolves turned around and saw Stiles standing about 50 metres away from him. Stiles ran towards them. “Derek!” He yelled. Derek opened his arms and Stiles jumped in the hugging him. “I’m just like you!” Stiles exclaimed. Both wolves laughed. That morning the whole pack gathered in the woods. “Alright guys” Derek said. “let’s run” All wolves broke out in a run. Enjoying each others company. They raced each other seeing who was faster. Stiles was happy. Completely and utterly happy. He was with his family. His mate His best friends. His pack.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Years had passed and the pack where all still together. It was Christmas now and they all spent the day at Scott’s house where his mum made them food and they enjoyed the day with their kids. 

Jackson and Lydia got married. They where the first. Now they have two perfect little children. A mini Jackson and a mini Lydia. As Jackson taught his kid how to play lacrosse he was exceptionally good but being a werewolf you’d probably expect that. Yes a new werewolf family. The Whitmore’s now had the genes of werewolfism in them. 

Erica and Boyd got married too. No body expected them too. They’ve adopted three kids and Erica is pregnant with their first biological child. Stiles likes to think that Erica isn’t as guarded as she used to be. Erica was sitting next to Allison while Boyd played with the children. 

Allison and Scott, everyone always knew they would end up together. With four children. All werewolves. Allison asked for the bite after a few years. She’s hung up her hunting gear and the Argents are no longer hunters. 

Sheriff Stilinski and Mellissa Mcall well they got married years ago. Stiles and Scott couldn’t be happier about it. 

Isaac. Well Isaac finally found someone he loves with all his heart. As a teenager he never had anyone he cared about and now he has a whole family. That pack brought happiness to him and he’s always been looking for the right girl. Isaac remembers that time Stiles got tortured and he remembers Derek and Stiles together, Erica and boys, Jackson and Lydia and Allison and Scott. Isaac remembers wondering when he would find a girl who loves him for who he is. Isaac’s chasing his five year old daughter around Scott’s front yard while his two sons wrestle on the grass. His wife is his mate. He realised that the moment he saw her. He went through hell of a lot to get her. She was engaged at the time to another man but he knew that she would never truly be happy with him so he had to convince her that they where mates and eventually she got the bite too making another werewolf family. Isaac’s got five kids. A newborn baby, a 5 year old girl, identical boy twins who definitely got Isaac’s looks and a 3 year old girl. He loves them with all his heart. 

Your probably wondering what about Stiles and Derek. I think it’s safe to say that they are perfect. Completely and utterly overjoyed with their life and their family. They’ve talked about adoption. They want a child. The others want to see Derek with his own kid. I think it’s safe to say that Stiles and Derek are more in love then they have ever been. 

So here I am watching over my son and husband. They are both happy. I love seeing them like this. I am as Scott used to call me Mrs Stilinski. I watch over Stiles everyday. I hear him say good night every night and I see him fall more and more in love with Derek Hale every day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read till the end of this then THANK YOU !


End file.
